Carta de los Hijos de Peeta y Katniss a sus padres
by seilen85
Summary: Esta es una carta escrita por los hijos de Peeta y Katniss, dedicada a ellos, en la que cuentan algunas anécdotas de su niñez, espero que sea de su agrado.


**A nuestros padres.**

Queridos papá y mamá hoy en el día de su aniversario, pensamos en regalarles algo que les demuestre cuanto los amamos, pero al no ponernos de acuerdo en lo que sería mejor, los dos pensamos que esta carta les puede decir lo que sentimos por ustedes, nuestros amados padres.

Ahora que somos adolescentes, podemos comprender mucho mejor su gran valor y queremos que sepan que siempre hemos admirado su coraje para enfrentar lo impensable, sabemos que han encarado la crueldad, el odio, el dolor, y hasta a la misma muerte y que, aunque ahora podemos vivir tranquilamente, gracias a todos aquellos que dieron sus valiosas vidas por defender la paz que ahora gozamos, y que además, ustedes ayudaron a construir este presente que el país sin duda les agradece, pero sobre todo nosotros les agradecemos que nos hayan dado la vida, su amor, su confianza, sus conejos y hasta sus reprimendas, pues aunque al principio nos entristecieron o enfadaron, al final siempre comprendíamos que lo hacían por nuestro bien, por enseñarnos el camino de la justicia y el valor.

Los admiramos mucho porque aun en los tiempos más difíciles no se rindieron, se mantuvieron en la lucha, pero sobre todo, no se separaron a pesar de la confusión y el dolor.

Papá, agradecemos tu tiempo, tu serenidad, el gran amor que siempre nos has profesado, tus cuidados, porque para ti, nosotros jamás hemos sido un contratiempo o un estorbo, ya que siempre has dejado cualquier cosa que puedas considerar importante, para atendernos a nosotros primero, por celebrar cada uno de nuestros pequeños logros, llenarnos de recuerdos maravillosos en los que siempre la unión familiar es la protagonista y nuestra compañera más fiel.

Los cuentos que nos contabas antes de dormir, las ricas tartas que nos horneas, la paciencia con la que nos enseñaste a preparar pan, a pintar los lienzos y la vida de un mejor color, por sacarnos siempre una sonrisa cuando llorábamos por nuestros accidentes infantiles, por la forma en la que nos haces sentir a nosotros y a nuestra madre, lo más valioso de tu vida… gracias.

Mamá, agradecemos tu amor, y el que nos impulses a seguir adelante cuando nos sentimos tristes o desanimados, eres un ejemplo de determinación, aunque a veces te descubrimos con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, entendemos que es porque aun te persiguen los fantasmas del pasado, y por lo mismo, apreciamos mucho más el que siempre estés para compartir nuestras alegrías y fracasos que como niños hemos tenido, no te preocupes por favor, nosotros trataremos de hacerte cada día más feliz y borrar con nuestro amor todas esas cicatrices que tienes en tu corazón.

Por tu entrega, tu preocupación por nosotros, la destreza para enseñarnos a cazar, y las canciones que nos enseñaste, cantando nuestra dicha con la voz del corazón, pero también como un recordatorio de aquellas historias grabadas en el espíritu de esta tierra, las horas en la pradera viéndonos jugar cuando éramos muy niños, tus regaños por ser imprudentes con nuestra seguridad, a veces, pero sabíamos que te dolía más a ti que a nosotros, por eso siempre te hemos respetado y amado como lo que eres, la mejor madre que pudimos tener… gracias.

Nos sentimos muy felices de saber que fuimos concebidos con mucho amor, porque así nos lo hacen ver, en sus miradas cargadas de la luz que solo puede dar el verdadero amor, sus abrazos y los tiernos besos que a veces los descubrimos propinándose, por eso y por todas las muestras de amor que siempre recibimos de ustedes.

Por el temple que tuvieron al explicarnos su terrible historia, la que nos ayudó a comprender ciertas cosas que como niños no entendíamos, ahora los queremos más, y nos sentimos orgullosos de tenerlos como padres a ustedes, que son dos grandes supervivientes de las injusticias, y las pérdidas irreparables de seres maravillosos como nuestra tía Prim, de la que nos hablaste con tanto amor y sabemos que siempre vivirá en tu memoria y corazón, los padres y los amigos que jamás regresaran pero que nos enseñaron a honrar sus memorias celebrando nuestras vidas.

Además del libro que siempre nos mostraron de pequeños, ese en donde se encuentra el tributo más grande a su amistad, pues es celosamente cuidado y compartido con nosotros como la ventana a recuerdos dolorosos pero a su vez, llenos de anécdotas que los hacen volver a vivir, y reír o llorar, y a causa de esto también hemos aprendido a conocer, querer y respetar a cada una de las personas en él, y que forman parte de nuestra familia.

Las noches de invierno juntos en la chimenea de la cabaña, cantando, riendo, jugando, compartiendo como la familia más feliz del mundo, y sí que lo somos, porque siempre vivimos el momento, sabemos que hay un trato silencioso entre ustedes, en el que se prometen vivir cada instante de felicidad como si fuera el último, así lo disfrutamos al máximo y cada día nos hacen sentir que es el mejor de sus vidas solo porque nosotros existimos, por las noches en vela que han tenido que pasar junto a nosotros en nuestras enfermedades, por todos esos momentos de alegría y los que aun seguiremos viviendo…gracias.

Atentamente:

Sus hijos que tanto los aman.

* * *

que les parecio?

Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña carta... chau!


End file.
